


Isang Halik Ka Lang

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Wala nang mas babangis pa sa awayan nilang may papupuntahan din naman pala.





	Isang Halik Ka Lang

Kilala si Jongin at Kyungsoo bilang magkaaway sa campus na nagpapaligsahan sa dami ng nagkakandarapang babae't lalaki sa kanila.

Nag-umpisa ang World War III nila nang tawagin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na malandi sa hallway na nauwi sa walang katapusang pagpapalitan nila ng panglalait sa isa't-isa.

_"Pwet mo mukhang pwet ng baboy ang laki laki!"_

_"Pwet mo naman natapakan ata ng dinosaur kaya nayupi! Flat!"_

_"Bakit buhay na ba ako nung may dinosaur sa mundo?"_

_"Bakit may buntot ba pwet ko para maging kamukha ng pwet ng baboy!?"_

_"Mukha mo pwet ng baboy!"_

_"Well excuse me mukha man akong pwet ng baboy sayo, pwes sa mga manliligaw ko hindi! Panget!"_

_"Panget ka dyan dami nga gusto lumuhod sa harap ko!"_

_"Well marami rin gustong dilaan pwet ko kaya manahimik ka na panget panget pangetttt!!!"_

_"Malandi! Malandi! Malandi!"_

_"Kasalanan ko bang maganda ako!? Sino ka ba para tawagin mo kong malandi!?"_

_"Nakakairita kasi lagi kitang nakikita na may kalandian di ka naman kagandahan!"_

_"Kung di ako kagandahan bakit ako nilalapitan!? Inggit ka ba ha!?"_

_"Bakit ako maiinggit e halos lahat ng babae nagkakandarapa sa akin!? Baklang toh!"_

_"Well, Mister, my business is not your business kaya kung naiirita ka sa kagandahan ko e di mag-blindfold ka at magpanggap na nasa Bird Box ka!"_

_"Bird Box!? Nu yon!?"_

_"E di google mo! Mag-Tinder ka rin kung di pa sapat mga babaeng nagkakandarapa sayo!"_

_"Hoy, bakla, marami sila, di ko kelangan ng Tinder!"_

_"O, talaga? Sige nga pakita mo!?"_

_"Sige! Wag ka mag-alala, iiritahin kita ng sobrang kagwapuhan ko lagi mo kong makikitang may babae sa tabi ko!"_

_"Ha! Ha! I doubt it! Well, mas marami pa ring lumalandi sa akin. Not even once I saw you here na may kasamang girlalu. Samantalang ako lagi mong nakikita na may Papa dahil according sayo, quote and unquote, malandi ako. Hmp!"_

_"Makikita mo one of these days kung gano ako katinik sa chix!"_

_"Challenge accepted."_

_"Geh!"_

 

At ayun the rest is history ika nga nila. Anim na buwan na rin ang lumipas simula ng away nilang di matatapatan ng kahit anong dramarama sa hapon. Di rin sila nagpaawat sa pag-iinggitan na maraming naghahabol sa kanila. In fact, araw-araw silang may kalandian. Well, ginagamit lang naman nila pang-asar nila sa isa't-isa.

Minsan magpaparinigan pa sila about sa nonexistent sex life nilang dalawa. Puro asaran lang talaga. Di matapos-tapos. At ang bangayan nila laging inaabangan sa campus. Ilang beses na nga rin silang napatawag sa dean pero matigas silang dalawa. Walang nagpapatalo.

Pero isang araw, nadaanan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na binabastos ng dalawang lalaki sa isang street.

To the rescue naman si Jongin at tinulak ang dalawang lalaking amoy alak. Mapapaaway na sana si Jongin pero biglang tumakbo ang dalawang lalaki na tila takot na takot nang makita kung sino siya. Marahil kilala nila ang tatay niyang General at na madalas interviewhin sa T.V na kinakatakutan ng karamihan. Pero wala na siyang pake roon.

"Hoy!" Hinabol niya si Kyungsoo na naka-pekpek shorts at crop top, labas ang pusod at bilbil nito. Labas ang kakinisan at kaputian ng kurbadong katawan nito. "Hoy! Hoy!" Hablot niya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo pero tinaboy siya nito.

"Ano ba."

Di makapaniwala si Jongin sa inasta ni Kyungsoo. Napapamewang tuloy siya at tiningnan ang lalaki na lumakad papalayo. "Wow! Wow! Matapos kitang ipagtanggol wala man lang thank you!?" Nilakasan niya ang boses para makarating kay Kyungsoo.

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at nilingon siya nang nakakunot ang noo. "Bakit, sinabi ko bang iligtas mo ko!? Kaya ko naman sila patumbahin kahit bakla ako eh!"

Di talaga makapaniwala si Jongin sa lalaking ito. Nilapitan niya ito nang pagkabilis dahilan para kay Kyungsoo umatras. "Wow ha. Wow talaga! Eh kulang na nga lang pagpasapasahan ka nila na parang bola ni hindi mo pa rin sila kayang sapakin!? Binabastos ka na nga!?"

"Wrong timing kasi yung dating mo! Sasapakin ko na dapat sila eh!" Pagmamatigas pa rin ni Kyungsoo kahit na halatang-halata sa mga binti niya na nanginginig na siya sa takot.

Di naman iyon nakalagpas kay Jongin. Sa tinagal ba naman ng iringan nila sa campus, alam na ni Jongin kung gaano katigas ang isang Kyungsoo Doh.

"Talaga lang? E, ba't naluluha ka na ngayon?"

"Ha? A-Anong naluluha?" Singhot ni Kyungsoo sabay punas rin sa mga luhang tumutulo na sa kanyang mga mata. Tumalikod siya kay Jongin. Napabuntong-hininga naman ang matangkad na lalaki tsaka humawak sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo para ikutin siya paharap sa kanya at yakapin.

Sa gulat ni Jongin, yumakap pabalik si Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon ay nanginginig pa rin sa takot.

Hinayaan ni Jongin umiyak ang lalaki sa kanyang dibdib. Nasa ilalim pa naman din sila ng street light na ngayon ay nililiparan na ng mga gamu-gamo.

Inalo niya si Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng walang sawang paghaplos nito sa kanyang likuran hanggang sa makalma ito.

"Ano kasing ginagawa mo rito e gabi na? Tas ganyan pa suot mo?"

Bumitaw na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero sumisinghot-singhot pa rin. "P-Punta sana ako 7/11 eh. I-Ikaw?"

"Galing ako kina Chanyeol. Taga diyan lang sila sa kabilang street. Taga dito ka rin pala?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at unti-unti nang lumayo kay Jongin. "Alis na ako." Talikod niya sabay lakad ulit nang mabilis papalayo kay Jongin.

"Oy, asan na yung thank you ko!?" Sigaw niya kay Kyungsoo na walang preno nang naglakad. "Oy!" Hinabol niya ang lalaki pero napahinto rin siya nang lumingon sa wakas si Kyungsoo.

"Wag kang lalapit! Dyan ka lang!"

"Ha!? Pagkatapos kitang sagipin sa mga manyak na yun pagkatapos kita yakapin wala pa rin akong thank you!?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at yumuko bahagya, waring nag-iisip, pero tumingala ulit kay Jongin. "Ayoko! Baka lalo kitang mahalin dyan eh!" Tumalikod ulit si Kyungsoo at lumakad.

"M-Mahal?" Nang mapagtanto ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, hinabol niya ulit to, kinuha ang kamay at inikot paharap sa kanya. Hinihingal man, kinulong niya ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga palad at siya'y hinalikan.

Pagkakalas nila sa isa't-isa, maiyak-iyak na naman ulit si Kyungsoo na nangangamatis na ang buong mukha. "Baliw ka ba, bakit mo ko hinalikan!?"

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok. Mukhang magkakaalaman na talaga. "Di ba talaga ako halata!? Ikaw naman kasi talaga 'tong gusto ko at nagseselos ako tuwing nakikita kang may kalandiang iba kaya inaway kita kasi parang di mo man lang ako napansin kahit isang beses man lang noon!"

"Totoo ka ba!?" Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa rebelasyong ito.

"Oo! Kaya ano? Mahal mo na rin ba talaga ako?"

At isa lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo dyan, ang halikan ulit si Jongin sa labi.


End file.
